Appearances are only Skin Deep
by Sopf of the Fallen
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, a child born into nobility, has a secret. He is a infamous killer called the Black Angel. His father is trying to capture the killer, unaware that his own son is the killer, nor that Ciel is a Cambion. When Vincent finally meets the culprit he is faced with a döppleganger of his own son, but what he doesn't know is: that it is his son. Demon!Ciel. Au. possible OOC
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive was walking the halls of his large Victorian mansion, the sun setting over the horizon, signaling that twilight was near. The young boy avoided the humans in the building, refusing to even be in the same room as the living. Ciel opened the French doors open walking out onto the balcony. The crisp cold from the winter air, pushed itself against his skin, but gained no attention. The boy was unable to tell the difference from hot and cold. In fact the boy didn't breathe, nor did his heart beat. Only doing so when it was necessary, to say he slept like the dead was a terrible pun.

It was his thirteenth birthday today and his parents no doubt was getting the drawing room prepped with cakes and presents. But today he just wasn't in the mood to celebrate. His stomach rumbled with a hunger that wasn't new to the demonic child. His hunger for a soul, a thing he had not had his lips around for a couple of weeks now. He was intensely craving for it, wanting it as much as humans needed air.

His mouth watered at the idea of devouring a soul.

His canines grew out and throbbed painfully as they begged for such a treat. His eyes slitting and turning a bright glowing pink that would see through the clothing and skin of humans to see the intangible soul. At the sound of a door opening and closing behind him, he cut out of his haze, wiping away the saliva that had escaped the carven of his mouth. His demonic appendages disappearing before they were seen.

Ciel turned around seeing the elderly butler, Tanaka. "Young Master, your parents have requested you in the drawing room." Ciel nodded and followed the elderly man, thankful that the man didn't have a soul that was worthy of belonging in his stomach. Ciel took a deep breath –out of habit– nervously. The smell of other souls through the door was intoxicating.

Tanaka opened the hand-crafted wooden door that opened into his own personal hell.

"Ciel!" cried Elizabeth as she screeched his name and came rushing to him in a large hug. "Happy birthday Ciel!" He swore his ears bled. He ignored the loud ringing in his ears and focused on his family and friends. The quicker he could get this over with the quicker he could get the hell out of here. His mother came up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and handed him a present.

It was small and could fit in the palm of his hand. He sat down on the expensive couch and began to open the gift, finding a big blue crystal. "It's passed down to each Phantomhive, since its your thirteenth birthday, I decided that you deserve it," his father said, smiling. Ciel looked at the ring, the Phantomhive crest adorning it with the blue gem underneath. The ring was oversized and only fitted his thumb.

"Thank you father. I appreciate it."

Ciel got many more presents from his mother and father, Elizabeth and his aunt and uncles. He was sure many of the presents were unnecessary, the only gift he actually liked was the ring. The cake was delicious and probably would have costed an arm and leg. His stomach was still rumbling and he was getting irritable and his canines were throbbing in his gums.

He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Ciel are you okay?" Elizabeth – no Lizzie– asked, in a concerned tone. Ciel's fingers were digging into the arms of the chairs, the black nails turned to claws and were hiding themselves in the fabric. Ciel had given up on breathing a while ago, the strength of his composure was slipping. The hunger was starting to cause physical pain. His body ached all over and he wanted nothing more to murder the woman in front of him.

To taste the flavor of her soul, to rip it from her body– Ciel cut the thoughts from his head immediately. His fangs were slowly inching their way down his gums and throbbed like a bad bruise. His body was beginning to get uncomfortably warm and sweat was starting to form on his forehead. "I think im unwell, im going to bed," he lied, rushing to his chambers without a word from anyone else.

He practically barged into his room, grabbing his bag from underneath his oversized bed and jumped from the second-story window. Making sure the window was closed and the candles blown out. He wasted no time running out of the estate, avoiding Sebastian –his greyhound and jumping the fence with ease.

He ran as demonically fast as his legs could go and reached London within a few minutes. Ciel jumped up on the suburban roofs, hopping from roof to roof, reaching the criminally active area. His claws' digging into the roof as his skidded to a stop. He watched a gang of Italian men that looked like they were part of what the Yard call the 'mafia'. He watched them with hunger. Their souls were tainted in blood and Ciel's body sifted and changed into one that fitted a fiend of hell.

Horns grew from his head, his eyes turning pink with hunger. Black feathered wings broke through the skin on his back. The claws grew out and were long and sharp, canines just as long grew from his gums. A black pointed tail sprouted from his back as he growled. The men on the brick road tensed as the growl reached their ears. They were silent waiting to hear it again.

Silence.

Then suddenly there was a grunt and a cloud of dust as one of the three men was attacked. The other two could hear the man screaming. But the screams only egged the demon on. Ciel pushed the man down with his thin childlike arms, and he bit the man's neck harshly as the man screamed in pain and opened his mouth that Ciel was able to attach himself to the man's mouth and sucked in the man's oxygen from his lungs.

Ciel's clawed hands dug into the man's chest, ripping his skin as he forced the soul up into the man's throat and when it was close enough Ciel's tongue forced itself down the man's throat and latched onto the soul. The man let out a muffled scream of agonized pain, as his now free hands tried hitting the demons sides, idly trying to throw the demon off. Once the soul was in the man's mouth his throbbing canines bit down. Ripping the soul from the man's body, hearing the 'snap' of the connection of body and soul break. Ciel swallowed the man's soul, feeling content with a soul inside his raging stomach. Ciel let himself be treated to the three other men.

It was it was his birthday after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I thought I should finally update, now before I continue, I should explain exactly what Ciel is: a Cambion. A cambion is the offspring of an incubus and a human. And Sebastian will be in this story, because there is no story without Sebby! sorry for any mistakes, I Do not own Kuroshitsuji:**

* * *

Chapter 2: Evidence at a Crime Scene

The immortal child wiped the blood from his lips as the three men laid dead and soulless at his feet. The taste of the soul wasn't first-class but was better than murdering his family. Ciel did hate it when the hunger would control him, if anyone had witnessed what he did while he was feeding, he was sure he wouldn't hesitate to kill them. But as his animalistic needs wanted to be realized, he knew it was a matter of time before they got the better of him.

He has succeeded in become the most infamous serial killer in London, and he secretly loved that title. Scotland Yard was already on his case, making it difficult for him to get souls. He was a killer of opportunity and that made him harder to catch. But to make matters worse his father –the 'Queen's Watch Dog'– was helping with the case. He growled in frustration at his own dilemma.

"What was that John?" asked a feminine voice.

Ciel turned around so fast his neck clicked, he eyes widening as his six sense picked up the two souls coming closer to him. He swore and his mind panicked as he realized that he was unable to clean up or remove any evidence. He spread out his wings and shot up from the ground and flew as fast as he could back to the manor.

unknowingly, forgetting something important.

As he snuck back inside, his wings struggled to squeeze through the small window. Once through he changed his form and walked into the en-suite bathroom and had a quick bath, removing all of the blood from his body. After cleaning the bathroom and making sure no blood was visible he changed into his pyjamas and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_Three bodies found dead in an alleyway possible connections to recent murders!:_

_Three men were found dead late yesterday night. Two of the three victims were brothers. Scotland Yard suspect that this murder is connected to the recent murders. There was also reported that there was evidence left at the scene. The three victims are Alberto and Bruno Catarina_ _and the third victim remains unknown, all three are of Italian descendant and are rumored to be connected to the local Italian Mafia. _

Ciel looked at the newspaper with mixed emotions, anger at his own stupidity and proud because it was front page news. How could he of forgotten his bag for Pete's sake? It was obviously his and if no one was smart enough to find the connection to him than he lived in a country full of complete idiots. "If you keep looking like that, your face fill freeze," his father teased. He just snorted at the comment and put down the newspaper, folding it neatly and left it on his father's desk.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Ciel shrugged and didn't say anything as he walked out of the study.

Vincent sighed as his son left the room, he was concerned about his son's health. He had gotten like that a few times over the years and refused to say anything about it. Ciel was always different, never being a social butterfly, preferring solitude than the presence of others. Sometimes his son would physically recoil at some people, his nose scrunching up in disgust. Other times he would look at someone like they were a piece of meat, whether it is male or female.

Ciel demeanor was strange and many people found him to be an interesting boy because of his uniqueness. He still remembers the time when his son's personality changed – a moment he will never forget – and he attacked the Lord Trancy. A rage he didn't know his son was capable of came to the surface and he started screaming at the man accusingly in another language he hadn't heard before.

Vincent just thought Ciel was going through a rough patch and that it would pass in time, the thought that Ciel was a son of a fiend of hell never crossed his mind.

Vincent read over the newspaper, frowning at the small report in the newspaper. The Black Angel had struck again. This was the twenty-fifth time he had killed. At first the crimes were clumsy and the killer was noticeably new to killing. As the years went by, the murders got more animalistic, well performed and were free of evidence. He was introduced to this case by the queen a few years ago and nothing unusual was happening with the criminal underworld, besides the fact that the numbers were decreasing.

For a moment of working on this case he was considered a suspect. Only the fact another body was found moments after his arrest, he was let go.

This case was frustrating, causing him many headaches and many times he removed himself from the case, than another kill would happen and he had false hope that maybe . . . just maybe, there was evidence. Time and time again he was disappointed. But this time he struck gold.

He had just received a call from Scotland Yard that there was evidence at a crime scene.

He immediately called a carriage and was in London at record time. Vincent hoped out of the carriage and walking over to sir Arthur who was looking at a clipboard. "So what is the evidence?" he asked almost eagerly. Arthur looked up at the sound of earl Vincent Phantomhive's voice and audibly sighed. He beckoned the man away from the surrounding crowd. When they were a little more secluded, he handed the object inside a plastic bag. What was in it shocked him to his core, made his blood turn into ice and his mind come to a standstill.

The object in the plastic bag was something he remembered well, it's a birthday present that he gave less than three years ago: on Ciel's tenth birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

**All mistakes are mine. Something's in this chapter are not historically correct, e.g., Luminol was not invented until around the 1930's. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Evidence at the Crime Scene Part 2

Vincent visibly froze, _what if the killer is Ciel? No that's preposterous! The killer must be mocking my family. _"Vincent?" asked sir Arthur as he saw the private detectives body stiffen and his breathing slow down to a dangerous level. "I've seen this before, I believe I gave it to Ciel for his tenth birthday." Sir Arthur's eyebrows rose at the information, _could a thirteen-year-old possibly kill all of these people?_ "The killer must have stolen it from your son or the killer has one identical to your sons."

Vincent shock his head, "No, this bag was hand-made by my mother before she passed away, it's the only one of its kind. Also, the stitch work is the same. This was made by my mother."

"Maybe you should ask your son if it went missing. Perhaps he might know something?" sir Arthur suggested. Vincent shock his head, yes, and gave the plastic bag back, knowing that it's needed as evidence. "Well tell me if anything else happens."

"Was there anything inside it?" he asked, his voice slightly shaking. The detective nodded and pointed his head into the direction of the other officers. Vincent mumbled a thanks and walked towards the men, and went to identify the contents of the bag. All of the contents were put into plastic type bags, similar to the hand stitched bag. Of the majority, the items were bottles fulled with liquids. One is labeled: Luminol Chemiluminescence. Confused he looked at the other items, some were knives, guns, there was a pair of gloves.

Vincent walked back to the carriage numb and in shock, he knew that Ciel possessed the ability to kill someone if he desired – but everyone has the ability to kill, just some are better at it than others. He knew of his son's violent actions and how one thing could set his son off into something he would consider inhuman.

* * *

"So how did it go dear? Any news?" asked Rachel as he walked into the manor. He sighed and ran a hand through his slate grey hair. "Yes, but not as I suspected. You remember that present my mother gave me before she passed away? The same bag I gave Ciel for his tenth birthday?" Rachel nodded, not really understanding how that bag has anything to do with the situation. "Well it was found at the crime scene of one of the Black Angel's murders."

Rachel looked horrified at the fact that something that belonged to her mother-in-law was present at a crime scene. A hand covered her mouth as she processed what her husband had told her.

Ciel's hands balled into fists as his father told his mother that his grandmothers bag was found at his crime scenes. That present meant a lot to him, as his grandmother made it for his father saying: only use it for special things. He followed what she said and used it for something special, although Ciel was sure she probably wasn't very happy he was using it to get rid of evidence.

His eyes flashed pink at his own foolishness. He growled as his black nails dug themselves into his palm and maroon blood dripping from his hand and landing on the floor boards below. He quickly turned and left for his bedroom, making sure not to make a sound.

* * *

Ciel glared at the wall, he gave it his best 'death glare' and tried to force his frustration onto the animate object. Judging by what his father said, he was going to be questioned. It was inevitable. He ran his hand through his hair, yelping – quite girlishly – at the pain that he felt from his head, he drew back his hand and saw the black fingernail's had morphed into large claws, at the tips there was blood coating the black appendage.

Tentatively, Ciel put his claws to his lips and licked over the sharp incisors, tasting his own blood. It did nothing to sooth his ever-growing hunger. Only making him realize how hungry he really was. A sharp knock broke him from his monologue of thoughts as Tanaka opened the door with a tray full of sweets and tea. Unable to hide the claws he covered them with his lips, making it look like he was sucking his fingers. "Young master, I thought you had lost that childish habit years ago," the elderly man said with a fake sly smile. Ciel sneered and when the old man turned his back to the boy, he tucked his sticky hand underneath the blanket.

Suddenly the smell of earl grey tea, was making him a little sick. "Is something the matter, young master?" his grandpa said with concern. Ciel shock his head, as much as he wanted to voice his problems – despite Tanaka's loyalty – he doubted the man would understand, and would likely tell Vincent. "Something _is_ bothering you, do you mind telling me?"

"Some incriminating items were found inside of my grandmother's bag at a crime scene," Ciel said, he was technically lying, there was some truth in the sentence. "What crime scene, young master?" The boy audibly sighed, "the recent murder scene of the infamous, Black Angel."

Ciel fidgeted with his new ring that was on his thumb. The man didn't speak. He tentatively rubbed the back of his neck – with now gone claws – as he itched to scrape his claws or canines into the flesh of a human and rip out the living essence.

He shock his head of the incriminating thoughts that were clouding his mind. "Well, that's quite a predicament." _That's the understatement of the year._ "Once it's sorted out, ill never have to deal with them again."

"Yes but briefly, your father was suspected of being the Black Angel, but was released when another body was found, if they ignore your age, you're a possible suspect," Tanaka said, knowing that sugar-coating the truth wouldn't make Ciel very happy. "Rumor's spread quickly in the underworld and if I'm a suspect, than many people will try to kill me, or worse mother or father."

"You sound like you're describing yourself as Black Angel, young master," the butler smiled grimly. "I know that you aren't the infamous killer, your far too childish."

"Hey!" The cambion child grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**well is sorry for the late chapter, I've been stressed to my breaking point. my (fake)student syndrome is getting the better of me. I am a master procrastinator ~ not something to be proud of :) well i hope you enjoy this late chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Interview of a Cambion.

Time waits for no one, they say and Ciel Phantomhive couldn't agree more. The Yard had finally arrived, quicker than he once thought. It would tarnish the family name for the police to suspect the Earl of Phantomhive's only child, Ciel thought his father would complain and make the officers leave as soon as they came near his property._ Perhaps he wants them to question me, get their answers and finally come to the conclusion that im not the person they're looking for and leave. _

The knock at the door interrupts his train of thought. Tanaka hesitates before opening the door, looking at him with a sad expression. An explosion of souls of all kinds assaults his nostrils without hesitation. His nose flares, subconsciously drinking in the scents of the officers. There were more than twelve officers, all experts at different areas. There was far too much souls in his presence that he could handle. He avoided them all, using one of his inhuman abilities to escape the herd of souls.

Once he slammed the door behind him he leaned against the wooden door and taking in a deep breath that fulled his imaginary lungs. He slumped against the door and fell to the ground with an audible sigh. "Phantomhive!" a voice called out with demand. He looked up to see the face of sir Arthur Randall. The serial killer grumbled, inaudibly. "Hurry up now son. We better get this mess over with," his father beckoned. The boy went up and walked towards his dreaded interview. Albeit, rather slowly.

The boy was ushered into the drawing-room as he caught the eyes of his mother. He smiled reassuringly and entered the room. The room was full of scents that were horrid and made him want to vomit. Others, had a bit of spice but were lacking in texture and seasoning. One officer caught his eye. Brown hair cut short but his fringe outgrown and covering most of his face. One brown eye was visible and he could smell the cruelty and greed transmitting from his aura. _A sadist. Disgusting, who knows what this man has done. _The killer glared harshly and twitched his lip, showing a single canine in warning.

The brown-eyed man's eyes widen with surprise as well as fear a considerable amount that Ciel was happy with before taking his seat next to his father, his back straightened and his hands clasped over his lap. "Well we better get this over with," the brown-eyed man said with a whimper that only Ciel was able to pick up. The boy smirked inwardly with a chuckle, _I scared him._

"Where were at the hours of seven and eight on Friday?" _Here we go._

The boy leaned into his chair with a bored expression, "I was in bed, it was my thirteenth birthday and I was tired." There was the irritable scratching of an ink pen on paper. "Can anyone justify that?" the boy raised his eyebrow, "I was asleep. You'd have to ask my parents and the servants."

"Do you know what Luminol Chemiluminescence is?" Arthur asked with his businesslike tone. Ciel had to pause, he knew that Luminol was one of the few things he kept in his grandmothers handmade bag. But the Yard could use it also. " I don't, but im guessing it's some kind of chemical or something like that."

"Do you know what Hydrogen Peroxide is?" another officer asked, his eyes focused on the boy's body. "Is this an interview or a science test?" the boy snidely remarked. His father looked at him at the corner of his eye with a glare. "How the hell would I know what Hydrogen peroxide is? Im thirteen years old for god's sake!" Ciel vociferated.

"And you're suspected of being an infamous serial killer who's killed more than fifty people!" yelled the brown-eyed man shouted.

"This is not a matter to take likely!" Ciel gave the man a cold look. " I understand the predicament I'm in. I'm not an idiot. I'm aware that Scotland Yard is suspecting a thirteen-year-old boy of murdering more than fifty people in the time frame of three years," the boy growled, standing up with a tense body, ready to attack. "If you were really smart, you would realize I was nine when the first murder happened. A hundred and thirty-pound man was stabbed and mauled to death. Are you aware that I was just less than ninety pounds lighter than him!?"

Ciel hissed at the end of his moment of rage and excused himself from the room with a loud slam. He ignored his mother and stormed up to his room, growling demonically as he went. He was in a blind rage, all he could see was red. He didn't even try to hide his demonic appendages. He was too consumed in fury. He growled and he punched his night stand with all the force he possessed and the expensive piece of furniture shattered into sharp pieces.

The boy hardly resembled the human he is considered to be. Black scaled wings with a couple hundred feathers hanging on. Black horns had curved forwards from his now black hair. Clawed hands scaled and talons grew from his feet. A horned black tail formed as his coccyx grew longer, resembling a tail. His clothes ripped from the morph and black leather replaced the discarded clothing. His sharp, pointed canines throbbed angrily as the demand for souls replaced his common knowledge.

The thought struck him as he realized there was over twelve officers downstairs in the drawing-room . . .

His tongue licked over his canines hungrily, a low sultry growl escaped his lips. He jumped out of the window, crashing into it and breaking it as he flew down to the ground below. He jumped into the air and flew to the other side of the house to get to the drawing room. Once he found it, he didn't hesitate before crashing through the glass. Once he settled himself on the ground he turned and faced the officers.

"He– he– he really look–s–s like an ang–el," the brown-eyed man stuttered. The cambion hissed and bared his fangs as venom dripped from them and leaking into his saliva that was cascading from his mouth. The men backed away in fear, a few cowering in the corner. The cambion had his eyes set on the man who reeked of greed. His muscles twitched as his bone shape changed to allow him to comfortably walk on all fours, crouching like a feline, ready to pounce.

His spiked tail swung in the air happily as Ciel crawled closer to the brown-eyed man. His slitted pink eyes glowing in bloodlust. Ciel smirked hungrily, his back legs forced him off the ground and he landed on the brown-eyed man as he sloppily gorged his fangs into the man's throat and the man screamed in agony before the cambion had damaged his throat that he was unable to do so. The demon spawn ripped the soul –invisible to human eyes – and swallowed.

The cambion's face was covered in so much blood that it was black. Ciel grinned with an animalistic smile.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait. I have practise examinations and i'm being to become stressed out. I have exams again in late november but that's a while away. I hope you enjoy and this story is probably going to have 10 chapters or so. and gore next chapter and death - because i'm hopeless.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the _long_ wait but i've lost my muse at the moment because of upcoming examinations and I haven't had much time to write and I was going to make this extra long by combining 2 chapters together but I haven't had the time to write it so here is the next chapter probably for a month or so. My last examination is on the 26th of Nov and a will begin to write again hopefully. but anyway here is the story**

**Warnings: gore and blood. The norm with this story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Cambion on the Loose and a Kidnaped Child.

(Plot: Ciel attacks the officers in a large fit of rage and gets shot and badly injured. He leaves and his family is unable to find him. They chase after the demon and Vincent discovers his child is actually the killer.)

Blood is everywhere, on the walls and on the wooden floor. Never once in a million years Ciel Phantomhive would have thought he would have killed in his own home. The drawing-room resembled a very unclean slaughter-house, blood dripping from the ceiling and falling to the floor, almost dramatically. The blood on his long, sharp black claws was brown and hardening. His mouth was black and the tingling from his canines had disappeared, replaced with a horror that replayed over and over inside of his head.

He looks from the dead body from underneath him and look at the eleven remaining officer's from the Yard as well as his father. Ciel can feel their fear, hear their fear, he can even _taste_ their fear. It sent pleasant shivers up his spine. Disgusted, he pulls back from the dismembered body. The incessant dropping of the red liquid from his face was so loud in his ear that it started to throb. He looked up at his father, looking at him in the eye as he tried to communicate, the man only receives mumbled groans, screeches and incoherent words.

Ciel's wings bunch up as the tension rose, signaling his discomfort.

Idly, Ciel crawls over to his father, being deliberately slow, trying not to scare the humans. When he was a meter or so away from his goal, his father became tense, a cold look replacing the fear and worry he was obviously trying to hide. _A true Phantomhive shows no fear_, Ciel remembers hearing. Ciel hung his tail low, his wings bunched up and close to his body as his head held low, mimicking Sebastian when he wanted attention.

Hoping his father would get the message, he inched closer. Bad move. Instantly Vincent got up and pointed the silver gun at his head. Ciel felt a twinge of betrayal as his father pointed the weapon dead center at his forehead. Had Ciel not noticed the shifting of colours he would've been shot then and there. He swiftly opened his wings and forces himself off the ground and shot towards the man who tried to shoot him. Luckily it wasn't his father who pulled the trigger. He landed on the middle-aged man's chest and dug his claws in the man's torso.

Screaming in pain, the human tried to push Ciel off, an action only increasing his anger. The Cambion growled and bared his fangs malevolently and disquieting, saliva landing on the man's countenance. "No! Please!" the man shouted, his arms trying desperately trying to push the cambion off. Ciel didn't care if the man was murdered in front of his next of kin, and officers. He was completely drowned in his own bloodthirsty hunger. He was rabid, perhaps he was bitten by a bat or something that contained rabies and had somehow infected him. But Ciel highly doubted it.

The hunger was burning and the blood sliding down his gullet was cooling his aching body. "Somebody! Help me!" the man screeched. The others stood back, helpless. Knowing that if they tried to interfere, they would be put in his place. Ciel growled demonically and fiendishly and wanted the man's screaming to end. He bit down into the man's throat, and dug his fangs into the man's jugular vein. Ciel hummed at the taste of the man's slight innocent soul. It was far better than ones he had consumed before. He desired the man's soul. He groaned and didn't wait a second before his hand grabbed the human's soul and ripped it right out of the man's chest. The man's body slumped the second the soul was removed.

Ciel stared at it in surprise. It wasn't grey like the others he had seen before. It was black on the outside and white in the middle. Just as Ciel was about to put the best tasting soul he had ever come across, a bullet was fired and he felt a burning sensation that was most defiantly not the hunger. His eyes were wild as they focused on the steaming gun, he growled and blood was spat, before the sound disappeared. The demon was stunned still.

The steaming gun was in the hands of Vincent Phantomhive.

Ciel was finally conscious to understand the situation he now found himself in. His father didn't shoot unless it was necessary. _Was I that out of hand?_ Ciel looked down at his hand. The soul had faded away into nothingness and what was left was crimson. He stared at them, the horror of what he did was rocking him in a panic. _I really am a demon, a monster. _Suddenly, there was a scream. It was Rachel Phantomhive. He looked into the horrified look of his mother. She was shell shook and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her. He took one step in her direction and another bullet was fired. A warning. Ciel understood, and he didn't look back as he pushed himself up with his wings and smashed through another French window before molding into the forest.


End file.
